1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to random number or random letter or character selector devices, and particularly to such a device that may be carried in the pocket or on a key chain for ready accessiblity.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art relating to this invention is believed to reside in Class 273, sub-classes 144 and 148.
A preliminary patentability search through this area of search, as indicated that the existence of the following U.S. Pat. Nos.:
3,237,949 PA1 4,497,486 PA1 4,545,578 PA1 4,498,671
Referring to the four patents in the order of their issuance, U.S. Pat. No. 3,237,949 relates to a device which comprises a small rectangular box within which there is a movable panel having a multiplicity of depressions on the top surface and having a central post extending through the top panel of the box. Marked in each of the indentations on the plate are the numbers and symbols that you would normally find on a deck of cards. The device is utilized for randomly selecting a simulated card hand by depressing the post so as to release the balls within the space between the top panel and the recessed panel. When the case has been shaken so as to agitate the balls, the post is released and the balls will then be held captive between the top plate and the recess plate, thus retaining for at least a while the positions of the randomly placed balls, their positions indicating the character of the "hand" randomly selected.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,497,486 is a device designed specifically for selecting numbers randomly. Structurally the device comprises a base on which is mounted a sheet having a plurality of regularly spaced protuberances that form depressions therebetween, and a transparent cover is provided to enclose the multiplicity of hemispherically shaped protuberances. Enclosed within the transparent case are a plurality of spherical balls that come to rest in the recesses formed between four adjacent protuberances. When the device is shaken, the balls are agitated and randomly come to rest in the recesses, each of which is identified by a different number.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,498,671 relates to a lotto dice device used for selecting random numbers to be inserted in a lotto card. The structure of this device comprises a cube all six sides of which are apertured, with a group of balls corresponding in number to the number of a lotto card grid being enclosed within the cube. When the cube is agitated, the balls come to rest randomly in the aperture and the cube is then superimposed over a lotto grid card to identify the numbers to be marked on the card.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,545,578 relates to a device for randomly selecting numbers particularly for use in playing a lotto game. This device provides a housing, hollow on the interior and provided with base members within the housing formed with recesses. One side of the housing, designated the top, is provided with numerals each of which is in registry with a complimentary recess within the housing. A group of balls are provided within the housing which may be agitated so that they will settle in randomly selected recesses. The recesses in which the balls come to rest, being correlated to the numerals in the top panel of the housing, determine the numbers to be marked on a lotto card.
It will thus be seen that the board concept of using a multiplicity of balls to rearrange themselves in depressions within a container is an old concept in the art. Nevertheless, the structures depicted by these various patents, while embodying a similar concept, are structurally different from each other and from the structure forming the subject matter of the instant invention.
Most of the devices that I am familiar with, including those forming the subject matter of the patents listed above, are formed from spatially manufactured components which thereby increases the cost of the devices. Experience has taught that many people have difficulty selecting random numbers for a lottery or lotto game, and use various systems for determining the numbers to be used in such games. One popular method that is used by many people is to use the ages of their children or of their parents or other relatives. Another method is to use the numbers on license plates, while a still further method is to select various positions on the form regardless of what the numbers are contained at those positions. In every case, the various methods require a decisional process that can frequently be time consuming and traumatic for the person attempting to select the numbers randomly. Accordingly, one of the objects of this invention is to provide a small-hand-held mechanical device which may easily be utilized to randomly select numbers for a lottery or lotto game.
Another object of the invention is the provision of a random character selector device which is relatively inexpensive, and assembled from readily available components without the need for special manufacturing procedures.
A still further object of the invention is the provision of a random character selector device that may be used on the one hand to choose a predetermined number of numbers in a lottery, and may also be used for chossing randomly the numbers to be used in a lotto game.
People frequently like to personalize items they carry in their pocket. Accordingly, another object of the invention is the provision of a random number selector device that is arranged so that personalized indicia may be visible through the transparent housing.
Another object of the invention is the provision of a random character selector device, either number, letter or both, that may be used as an alphabet training aid and/or a numeral recognition aid for students in the elementary school level.
The invention possesses other objects and features of advantage, some of which, with the foregoing, will be apparent from the following description and the drawings. It is to be understood however that the invention is not limited to the embodiment illustrated and described since it may be embodied in various forms within the scope of the appended claims.